There's A place For Us
by NinjaGrapeTurtle
Summary: David:"Dalton Academy is not a gay school, we just have a strict zero-tolerance policy." Wes:"Here, everyone is treated the same no matter what you are." Apparently, Andrew didn't get the memo. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Ok So this is my first ever Klaine/Glee fic, so please please PLEASE be gentle! I have had this little plot-bunny stuck in my head for a while now since re-watching the second season for the second time, and I hope you guys like it :). Now I know that Blaine has recently been announced a junior and all, but in my head he was always in the same grade as Kurt and at least a few months older than he is in this fic. Also I kinda altered the time line a little. I.E.: This takes place a week after Kurt and Blaine kiss and is two weeks before Regionals. Other than that everythings pretty much the same. _

_Summary: David-"Dalton Academy's not a gay school; we just have a strict zero-tolerance policy." Wes- "Here, everyone is treated the same no matter what you are." Apparently, Andrew Johnson didn't get the memo. Rated T cause I'm just a tad paranoid..._

* * *

><p>"NO WAY! Starscream is waaaaaaaaay cooler than any Autobot or Decepticon combined!" Jeff stated bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared intently at Kurt.<p>

Jeff, Kurt and Nick were currently in the middle of a heated debate on which side was cooler. Autobots or Decpticons. For the blonde haired Warbler however, Starscream was the coolest. Kurt scoffed and Nick just rolled his eyes.

"As if," the countertenor replied, "Bumblebee and Optimus will forever reign supreme!"

Nick shook his head vigorously.

"No way dude! I'm rootin' for the Dinobots! I mean come on! Seriously, what is cooler than dinosoaurs and robots combined!"

At this point, Blaine interjected.

"I just still can't believe that _Kurt Hummel_ likes Transformers."

He shook his head at the mind-boggling fact while giving a gentle laugh. Kurt just shrugged as he started to twiddle his thumbs around.

"Well...it was always a show my mom and I loved to watch when I was little and I never stopped liking it."

There was now a glint of sadness that marred his beautiful blue eyes. Blaine, noticing this, gently reached over and took a hold of his boyfriend's hand and gave it a comforting sqeeze. Kurt looked up and gave a small greatful smile.

"Uh-huh...well I still say that Starscream is the coolest!"

Moment ruined.

"Noooo, the Dinobots are!"

"Dude! Starscream."

"Dinobots!"

"Starscream!"

"Dude, why Starscream? He totally has a screechy annoying voice that gets on everyones nerves!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Boys please!" Kurt interjected. "It's totally Optimus and Bumblebee."

This just launched another heated argument. Everyone else could only shake their heads and laugh.

"Alright everybody let's...Hey guys! Seriously...quiet!"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Everyone silenced once they heard the gavel was banged three times. All the boys in the room slowly turned towards the source of the loud noise. They were met with with the less than pleased look of Wes. Yeah...he looked a little peeved. Thad and David tried their best to smother their snickering but they couldn't control it and they burst out laughing. They only stopped when Wes directed his eyes towards them, glaring daggers. They immidiatley shut up. Wes cleared his throat.

"Now that I have the attentinon of everybody in here I would like to introduce someone before we end today's meeting."

This peeked everyone's interest and they all looked to Wes, Thad and David eagerly. David nodded and took over.

"Thad, Wes and I would like to introduce the newest edition to the Warblers, Mr. Andrew Johnson!"

At the mention of his name, a boy walked into the room. He was about six feet tall and he had jet black hair and and very dark eyes. Like, really dark. Kinda creepy. As soon as he walked in he was greeted with a round of applause and a chorus of "Hey dude!" and "What's up!". They all got up and went to shake hands with their new fellow Warbler. When Kurt slid his hand into Andrew's he offered a stunningly white smile and said,

"Welcome to Dalton and the Warblers."

Andrew just smiled and curtly nodded before yanking his hand away. Before he turned away to shake hands with Trent, Kurt could've sworn he saw a hint of malice in Andrew's eyes. Directed at him. The counter-tenor didn't have time to dwell on it for the new kid was already shaking hands with Trent and the others while laughing at a joke Trent had said.

_'Oh well_', Kurt thought_, 'I was probably just imagining it._'

However as he turned back towards Nick and Jeff, they looked at him oddly. Kurt gave them a questioning look and Jeff pointed at Andrew, then his eyes and back at Kurt indicating the supposed glare. Kurt gave a knowing look and just shrugged. Jeff and Nick looked at each other worriedly and then back at the light haired boy. Said boy gave them a reassuring smile and a thumbs up to let them know everything was ok. After a few more seconds of uncertainty Nick and Jeff returned the smile and then went back to chatting amongst themselves. Kurt just gave a low chuckle and shook his head at the two. It was nice having friends who looked after him. Not that New Directions didn't. They had always gone out of their way to protect him, but...well...those were the girls. The boys of New Directions had stuck up for him from time to time but it was always...awkward. Not here though. Here it was nice to have his sexuality out in the open as well as having the guys not be uncomfortable around him. Kurt scanned the room for Blaine, spotting him talking to Wes, Thad and David. It appeared that they were completely engrossed in whatever it was that they were talking about.

_'At least Blaine didn't notice._' Kurt thought. Blaine definitley would not have let it go. He would've asked Kurt agian and again if he was sure he was alright and then he probably would've proceeded to ask Andrew about it. He glanced once more at Blaine. Yup he totally would've gone into over-protective boyfriend mode. Not because he was possessive or anything but because he knew how much crap Kurt had gone through in the past year. Whenever someone looked at Kurt the wrong way Blaine would look in their direction and with his eyes, dare them to try something. This was one of the reasons why Kurt loved Blaine so much. He was caring, sweet, thoughtful and always went out of his way to make sure Kurt was happy. Kurt smiled to himself as he once more sat down on the couch with Jeff and Nick who were currently talking about Harry Potter. Kurt smiled. One more thing they had in common. He joined in on their conversation and they talked for a few more minutes before Wes called everyone to order once more.

"Alright guys. The meeting is adjourned for today. See you all tomorrow at 3 o'clock for the Warblers study session. Oh and please help show Andrew around since he's new. Bye."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as everyone shuffled out of the room. Kurt gathered his things and bade Nick and Jeff goodbye promising that yes he would come to their room on Saturday night for a Transformers movie marathon. As they walked off, the younger boy turned around to look at his raven haired boyfriend who was wrapping up his conversation with the Senior Three. As Blaine walked over to him, Kurt smiled shyly at him as a blush crept its way onto his porcelain face. Blaine smiled back and leaned in, gently brushing Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt just melted into the older boy's arms. Sure he and Blaine had been dating for about a week now but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. How did he get to be so lucky? They pulled away from each other and Kurt honestly thought he would never get tired of feeling like this. Blaine looked at his slightly taller boyfriend and sighed contentedly.

"How did I get to be so lucky?"

Kurt chuckled as he grabbed the other's hand.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

Blaine once more smiled sweetly at him before gathering his things and walking out of the room with Kurt. They laughed and talked on the way back to their shared room about anything and everything. To them it didn't matter what the topic was, as long as they were together.

"So Babe," Blaine said, "do you have any homework left to do tonight? Cause I'm completely done and I was thinking we could have little fun."

The older boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he gave Kurt one of his sexiest looks ever. Kurt litterally felt his knees weaken when his boyfriend gave him that look. God he was so gorgeous! The younger boy had to take a second to compose himself before answering. Blaine just smirked at the effect he had on Kurt and the way his cheeks obtained the rosiest red color he had ever seen.

_'Damn he's adorable!' _Blaine thought as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Um...well I do have to finish up my Spanish essay but it's not due till Monday so I _suppose_ it could wait..."

With that Kurt winked at the raven haired boy and walked ahead a few steps looking back suggestivley. Blaine gulped as he felt his heartbeat speed up even more. He honestly didn't think he could walk any further in his current state so when he saw that he and Kurt had reached their room, he thanked his lucky stars. Once more he glanced at Kurt who was still looking at him in a suggestive manner while still teasing him.

_'That tears it!' _Blaine thought hungrily to himself.

As soon as they entered their room and closed the door, the lead Warbler was all over the counter-tenor. He pulled Kurt against him and crashed their lips together. Kurt moaned as he slipped his arms around Blaine's neck deepening the kiss. Blaine slowly moved his left arm up and down the younger boy's back gently massaging it while his right hand slipped up to Kurt's hair, entangling itself in the softness. The two boys were finding it hard to keep standing so they slowly made their way over to Blaine's bed. As soon as they reached it they fell down onto it, Blaine on top of Kurt. The older boy gently licked the younger's bottom lip begging for entrance. Kurt happily obliged and moaned in pleasure as Blaine's skilled tongue stroked and massaged the inside of his mouth. Soon, both their tongues were battling for dominance which Blaine of course won like always. It didn't bother Kurt though. After a few more minutes of kissing and making out, they pulled away from each other gently and began gasping for air. Blaine slightly chuckled at the flustered look on Kurt's face as he rested his forehead against his.

"You're adorable you know that right?"

"I have noticed this about myself, yes. Thank you very much for noticing."

The slightly shorter boy emitted a small laugh and lifted his head and gently placed a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes just reveling in the moment. Every moment spent with Blaine he reveled in. It was moments like this that made all the pain and the teasing and the torture worth it. Yes there were times when he thought about what it would be like if he was not gay and sometimes even what would happen and who would care if he was gone. Being with Blaine like this though made him realize that he was proud of who he was and that as long as he had Blaine, his friends and his family, he didn't give a damn about what others thought. After a few more minutes of regaining their breath and staring at each other lovingly, they slowly but reluctantly disentagled themselves from each other knowing they had to get ready for bed. They went about their respective nightly routines and after checking once more that they were prepared for school tomorrow they met back at Blaine's bed. Both boys crawled in suddenly exhausted. Blaine held out his arms for Kurt and the younger boy settled himself into them. He burried his face into the older's chest. Blaine merely smiled and dropped a kiss onto his boyfriend's head before tightening his grip on Kurt. Soon they both let sleep overcome them.

* * *

><p>~<em>Nightmare~<em>

_Kurt hurriedley made his way down the vast halls of Dalton Academey. He glanced at his watch and his eyes nearly popped out of his head from how wide they got. It was 3:30. Half an hour since practice had started. Oh man, Wes would never let this go! He glanced at his watch once again before qickening his pace._

_"Shit shit shit!"_

_As soon as the Warblers' practice room came into sight, his pace only quickened even more. He frowned as he got to the door. No singing. No talking. Just...quiet. Nervously, he pushed the double wooden doors open to reveal...an empty room? Kurt visibly recoiled and looked around frantically. Where was everyone? Was there any practice today? With confused eyes he turned towards the wall where Wes had tacked up the Warblers' practice schedule. One glance later and Kurt knew there was indeed practice today. So...where the hell was everybody? Kurt looked around confused and somewhat unnerved. Something didn't feel right. Deciding that he needed to breathe and catch his bearings, he sat down. As soo as he sat down however he felt a hand settle on his shoulder._

_"Oh my GaGa!" __Kurt yelled as he nearly jumped a foot in the air. _

_Clutching his book bag closely to his chest he whirled around to confront the owner of the hand. There was no one there... For what felt like the thousandth time that day Kurt's eyes produce a confused glint. What the hell? Was he truly losing it? Suddenly, he heard it. That offensive word. The one that had caused so much pain and suffering in his life. The one that always set his teeth on edge and brought a fresh unsought of tears to his eyes no matter how hard he tried to supress them._

_"Hiya f**!"_

_Kurt whirled around to confront the offender but as he did, he was pushed down. He landed on his butt with a loud thump. Wincing in pain, he glanced up and was met with the cruel, uncaring and sadistic stare of Dave Karofsky. Kurt's eyes widened and he struggled to not show fear. Easier said then done. The enormous jock took a few menacing steps foward. He shouted a few more offensive things at the younger boy and Kurt winced each time. Suddenly the meaty looking jock swung his arm at Kurt. Kurt braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Slowly and cautiously, he lifted his head from where it was buired in his arms. Karofsky was gone and in his place stood a shadowy figure. _

_"Wh-who are y-you?" __Kurt stuttered. The figure said nothing. He did nothing. He only stood there. _

_"A-are y-you going to hu-hurt m-me?"_

_Still nothing. Kurt cursed his stuttering. Why was he so damn afraid? Just as Kurt started to relax, the figure started walking towards him. Kurt gulped and started to quiver in fear. The frightened counter-tenor tried to get up and run but his legs completley failed him. By then the figure was right in front of him. Before the boy could react in any way, he felt giant calloused hands wrap around his neck and pick him up. Panicking, Kurt tried to claw at the hands that seized his neck. Once his feet left the ground the light haired boy began to hyper ventilate. He despratley tried to claw harder, but his attempts proved futile._

_"You don't belong here. Go to Hell F**!"_

_Kurt felt tears spring into his eyes. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He began to slowly lose conciousness and his efforts to free himself started to dwindle. Before he blacked out he saw the figure raise his fist. Without hesitation, he sent it flying towards Kurt..._

_~End nightmare~_

Kurt shot up in bed with a scream. His wide frantic eyes scanned the room, looking for danger. Nothing. His hands flew to his neck to feel that there were no hands chocking him. Why couldn't he breathe then? He tried to breathe. He tried to calm down but he couldn't seem to. Then it hit him. He was having a panick attack! He tried once more to breathe but he failed. He suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and pull him close. One hand traveled up and and strated to gently rub circles in the counter-tenor's back. Kurt felt himself begin to calm down slightly. He turned his head and was met with the concerned eyes of of his boyfriend.

"Baby what happened? What's the matter?" the raven haired boy asked, worry lacing his voice.

Normally Blaine was a heavy sleeper. He could literally sleep through anything like the time he slept through one of Dalton's rare fire drills. Needless to say, his friends had never let him hear the end of it. However when Kurt screamed Blaine was asleep but he had sure as hell heard it. He had never heard something more terrifying and it hurt him to hear it coming from Kurt. The moment he snapped open his eyes he saw his boyfriend in the middle of a full blown panic attack. Blaine reacted quickly and drew the counter-tenor into a tight embrace. When he asked him what was wrong, the younger boy's response broke his heart.

"Oh Blaine!"

With a heart wrenching sob, Kurt turned around and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine only tightened his grip protectivley as he used his right hand to gently stroke the other's hair. After a few more minutes of Kurt shaking slightly, the boy calmed down somewhat. Blaine pulled away slightly and placed a gentle kiss on on Kurt's forehead. Kurt snuggled more into the lead singer's chest. He took a deep calming breath and his nostrils were invaded with Blaine's comforting scent. He smelt like a mixture of the rain and a pine forest with a completly mysterious third scent that he could not place. It was just simply Blaine and something about his scent always had the power to make Kurt feel at ease. It's all the light haired boy needed to fully collapse into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine laid them both back down and rested his chin on top of Kurt's head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", Blaine asked cautiously.

He desprately wanted to know what had upset his boyfriend so much but at the same time he knew it would do no good to push the younger boy. Kurt just buried himself deeper onto Blaine's arms. He took a deep breath before replying.

"It was just a nightmare."

The light haired boy stayed quiet for a moment before continuing.

"I don't know why it still gets to me."

He shook his head while emitting a dry laugh and turned to look at the raven haired boy.

"I know he can't hurt me anymore since I no longer go to McKinley, but...h-he still scares me."

Blaine automatically knew who Kurt was speaking of. Karofsky! The older boy felt his blood slightly boil. Normally, he was not one for violence in any way but for the heartless jock he'd certainly make an exception. Especially for all the pain he'd put Kurt through. Blaine propped himself up on one elbow and stared the counter-tenor in the eye.

"Kurt..." he paused a second to find the right words to say. "I _swear_ that that monster will _never_ hurt you again. He won't get anywhere near you. I won't even let him within _looking_ distance of you!" He laughed lightly. "And neither will Wes, David, Thad, Jeff or Nick. Especially Jeff and Nick. You saw how those two got when they found out what Karofsky did all those months ago, I shudder to imagine what they would do if he were to try something now. I actually think I'd feel sorry for him."

This statement caused Kurt to produce a small hearty laugh. Blaine was right. When Dalton's resident Transformers nerds had discovered Kurt's true reason for transfering, they had gone on a rampage that could have easily put Megatron to shame. They screamed and decreed bloody murder on the jock that had caused their "little buddy" so much pain. They had literally promised that if they _ever_ came face to face with the bully they'd make him regret ever even looking at the diva the wrong way. Wes, David and Thad had readily agreed though they had remained a lot more calm. Smiling slightly, Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered laying back down.

Blaine smiled lovingly at the boy laying next to him. He leaned down and covered Kurt's lips with his own very chastely. He lay back down and, once more, gathered the younger boy into his arms. Kurt snuggled into Blaine more and quickly fell asleep with a peaceful smile gracing his beautiful face. Blaine looked at him fondly and place one last loving kiss on his forehead.

_'I did that'_ he thought to himself proudly as he settled down and let sleep, once again, overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Well there you have it! The first chapter :) Hope you guys like it. I'm thinking that it's gonna be at least 3 chapters long. Anywho, review, message me. Hate it, love it. Hug a hobo, don't hug a hobo ^_^ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _WOW! I can't believe all the reviews, alerts and favorites this story has gotten so far! Thank you guys so so much :) Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _I...own nothing :( If I did, Blaine would not be a junior! I'm sorry but does anyone else agree? I mean in the second season they called him a junior and now in the third season he's a junior again? Thoughts anyone?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RING!<em>**

The chime of the alarm clock irritably sliced through the air. Startled, the two boys who occupied the room shot up in bed. After calming down some they both simultaneously turned towards the general direction of the clock and glared. Once they discovered that their penetrating stares were doing nothing to silence the offending device Kurt gave a dramtic sigh and reached over to switch it off. Silence flooded the room. Blaine groaned loudly as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He fell back onto the bed and yanked his pillow over his head.

"Idwntwnna" he yelled into his pillow. Kurt just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come on, you know we have to."

"NO!"

Kurt arched his eyebrow at him. Time to pull in the big guns! He leaned over his boyfriend and started walking his fingers up the older's back.

"Come on Blainey Wainey..." Blaine tensed at hearing that. "If you don't get up now, I'll lend your Harry Potter wands to Jeff and Nick and..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Anderson" Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine shot out of bed at break neck speed. He ran over to his his wardrobe and threw the doors open. There at the bottom lay his precious wand collection unharmed. He turned back around to face the light haired boy and glared. Kurt's mouth twitched and soon he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. Blaine just crossed his arms over his bare chest and pouted.

"Kurt!" he whined while stomping his foot. "That is so not funny. Those are my..."

"Your babies. I know, I know" Kurt said waving his hand dismisively. He, and everybody else, had heard the speech too many times to count.

Blaine just continued to pout as he watched the other boy start to crawl out of bed. He smirked as he got an idea. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was on his back again with a mischevious looking Blaine on top of him. Blaine's eyes glanced down at Kurt's sides and then back as he wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt gasped in fear as he realized exactly what was on his boyfriend's mind.

"No! Blaine please no! _Anything_ but that!"

Blaine just chuckled as he raised his hand and brought it down to Kurt's side, brushing it lightly. Kurt squirmed, trying to escape the impending doom. Suddenly, Blaine's hands were all over Kurt's sides and stomach tickling him. Kurt squirmed even more but he couldn't help but giggle loudly. Soon, Kurt was gasping for air.

"B-Blaine! Pl-please!" *giggle* "Stop it!"

"Not until you admit defeat!" The raven haired boy smirked.

"N-never!"

"Ok then!" Blaine increased his tickling.

"Ahh! Alright already!" *giggle* "Mercy! M-merrcy!"

Blaine laughed as he finally rolled off of Kurt who was now trying to regain his breath. He simply shot a glare at his boyfriend but his eyes held a playful and amused glint. Blaine just laughed once more and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Kurt's nose. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes playfully as he snuggled into Blaine's side for a few mor minutes. Blaine glanced at the clock and groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. The clock read **6:30 am**.

"We really do have to get up now" he said pouting. Kurt chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Anderson."

With a sigh of defeat, Blaine pushed himself off the bed and slowly made his way to the adjoining bathroom while gathering his clothes for the day. Before Kurt could make his way over to his wardrobe there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who would be at there door this early in the morning the counter-tenor made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was met with the annoyed face of Andrew. Kurt just stared at him in surprise while the other boy glared.

_'Ok...'_ Kurt thought to himself. '_This is wierd.'_

"Um...hello. Can I help you" the light haired boy asked.

"Could you _possibly_ keep it down in here" the dark haired boy bit out.

Kurt blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" Andrew said , rolling his eyes. Kurt still looked confused. Andrew just growled and said "Last night you idiot! When you and that _midget _were fooling around. And this morning as well!"

Kurt looked offended and angry. Idiot? Midget? Who the _hell _did this guy think he was? Before he could reply back, the other boy cut him off.

"Look, I don't know about you and your _boy toy _but some of us actually like to sleep, so knock it off or next time I _swear I will make you!_"

Andrew was now in the shorter boy's face and he kept getting closer. And although he hated to show any amount of fear whatsoever, Kurt gave a visible shudder. And just like that, Andrew was gone. Before he disappeared around the corner, Kurt heard something that sent chills down his spine. The light haired boy's breath hitched. Had he heard right? He was pretty sure he had. It was just like his nightmare.

_"Go to Hell F**."_

Kurt stood still trying to process what had just happend. He shook himself out of his trance once he heard the shower shut off. He stepped back into the room and took a few ragged breaths to try and compose himself.

_'Come on Hummel' _he thought to himself. _'Get a hold of yourself. It was nothing, you're just imagining things._' He scoffed_. 'Yea, that's a lie._' He glanced at the door to the bathroom when he heard Blaine start to sing. He smiled as the sound of his boyfriend's voice calmed him down_. 'He's been so good to me and I really don't want to worry him anymore._'

He took one more moment to compose himself before once again heading to his wardrobe. He took out his clothes for the day and lay them on the bed. He then walked over to his little bedside table where he had set up his moisturizing 'system'. He didn't spend as much time on his routine as he normally did since he had lost a bit of time this morning. Once was finished he quickly got dressed. By this time, Blaine had exited the bathroom so the younger boy ran in quickly so he could brush his teeth. Once he was done he grabbed his book bag and necessary books for the day. He looked to his boyfriend who was doing the same thing. The older boy smiled sweetly at him and reaching for his hand, they quickly exited the room. As they headed down to grab breakfast Kurt completely pushed this morning's events to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to pass by fairly quickly, though, as always, it was never fast enough for Kurt. As much as he liked school, he loved Warbler's practice even more. Today in particular however seemed to drag by for him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the little confrontation this morninghad really set him on edge. He spent all day looking over his shoulder and tensing every time someone touched him. He had even scared Thad a little at the end of their fourth hour math class. Kurt had just finished up helping a fellow student catch up on the work he had missed when the senior Warbler had approached him. Thad, like Nick and Blaine, had been the only ones to see him this morning and theyhad noticed that somthing was different about the counter-tenor. As soon as Thad laid his hand down on Kurt's shoulder the smaller boy jumped nearly a foot in the air. He whirled around as his eyes widened to the sized of saucers. The senior Warbler recoiled when he saw the look of utter fear in Kurt's eyes.<p>

"Kurt? Hey are you ok?" Thad asked as his look of bewilderment quickly changed to one of concern.

"I-I'm fine. You just startled me." Kurt repied turning around to gather the books he had dropped.

"Kurt come on man. We _know_ that something has been bothering you all morning" Thad shot back, his voice becoming stern. "We're just worried and want to help" he added softly as Kurt eyed him warily.

Kurt stared at him for a minute as his eyes appeared to glaze over. He wore a look of contemplation and looked as if he was going to give in and tell the older boy what was troubling him. No such luck. The light haired boy shook his head and pushed past Thad. He turned back before he exted the class.

"I am perfectly fine Thad. Thank you for asking but it's nothing. Just...a bad night you could say. I'll see you at practice."

With that he scampered off leaving behind a puzzled boy. Thad just sighed as he heard the warning bell. He quickly but reluctantly made his way to his fifth hour class.

_'Bad night my ass'_ he thought to himself as he entered the Phyisics lab. He took his usual seat next to David and Wes. He took out his book and stared blankly at the cover for a few minutes completely tuning out the teacher. It wasn't until David nudged him that he was brought back to reality. Thad shook his head and looked at the teacher who was standing over his desk. The elderly woman was glaring and she had her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Harwood my class time is not for you to spend wasting. If you want to laze around and daydream then do it on your own time. Are we clear?"

Thad nodded his head and utterd a quiet reply. Huffing, the teacher turned back to her lesson. Thad was about to open his book to the pages written on the board when he was once again nudged by David. This time though he and Wes shot him concerned glances. Wes spoke up first.

"What's up man? You _never_ lose focus in class."

Thad sighed and thought about if he should tell them about Kurt. They _were_ going to find out sometime and it wouldn't hurt to have more people try to snap the young Warbler out of it. At the same time though, were they worrying about nothing? Thad thought back to his converstion with the counter-tenor. The senior Warbler kept seeing the look of fear that Kurt had had in his eyes. Thad scoffed at what Kurt had said, coming to a conclusion. Quickly making sure that the teacher was no longer scrutinizing him or Wes and David, he turned to face them. He filled them in on everything. By the time he was done, they too were concerned for their young friend.

"So what do we do then" David asked. "It's not like we can force an answer out of him."

"I honestly have no idea" Thad replied shaking his head.

Wes sat there with a thoughtful look. Finally, he spoke up. "You guys don't think that...well that anyone is hurting him do you? Anybody at this school I mean." Thad and David looked at him and then back at each other.

"How? I mean, this school has a _strict_ zero-tolerance policy. Who would be dumb enough to break that policy" David asked.

"And why for that matter? Everyone seems to get along just fine here" Thad put in.

"Both of those things maybe true, but think about it. Just because the school has as a policy and everyone seems to be ok with it doesn't mean they really are. And as for reasons for picking on Kurt, there could probably be quite a few guys here who aren't ok with him being out."

Thad and David stiffened as they listened to Wes talk. He was right. As always. If that was the case though, who the _hell_ was dumb enough to pick on Kurt when they new full well that he had back up from the Warblers and the teachers. If someone was hurting the poor boy, then that person was going to be in for a _very_ rude awakening. The tree boys were called out of their slightly murderous thoughts as the teacher once more began to lecture.

"We'll talk more at lunch" Wes said and the other two nodded.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE IS HURTING HIM?"<p>

"Jeff, please sit down and shut up! You're attracting way to much attention!"

Jeff turned and glared at Wes but did as he was told. Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad and Blaine were all sitting at their usual table discussing the events of this morning. Normally they were upset that they didn't have lunch with the rest of the Warblers, but today they were thankful for it. This meant that they could talk about what was going on with Kurt without him getting defensive.

"I know you want to basically maul anyone who hurts Kurt and believe me, I do as well but we don't know for sure if that is what's going on" Blaine said, trying to reason with the blonde.

Jeff sighed and gave a slight nod, eyes still fuming. He wasn't alone though. Nick was just as pissed. He was basically glaring at everyone in the room who wasn't a Warbler trying to figure out if any of them was the culprit.

"Even if no one is hurting him physicaly, they could still be threatening him" Thad reminded them.

"But who though? And what do you think they said to him to get him this scared?" Nick asked finally speaking up since this whole conversation started.

"I honestly have no idea but we better find out soon" Blaine replied, his voice hard. Translation: "I want to find out _now_ so I can kick his sorry ass!"

The other Warblers knew this is what he meant and they agreed whole heartedley with their lead singer. Kurt was just so loveable and sweet and it was hard to think that someone would want to hurt him. Whoever it was though had obviously not taken into contemplation the fact that the young boy had five protective friends as well as a loving and caring boyfriend. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The six boys said their goodbyes to each other and left the dining hall to go to their afternoon classes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by without incident and by the time the Warbler's study session rolled around, Kurt seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Seeing this, the six oldler boys were glad but they still resolved to keep a watchful eye on their friend. As Kurt entered the Warbler's practice room that afternoon, he put on his show face. He <em>knew<em> that his friends had been watching him which is why he had spent the rest of the day trying to get his act together. It's not that he didn't appreciate them trying to help and really Andrew hadn't threatened him if he told anybody. It's just that he was scared of what happen if someone did find out. He just didn't want anybody to get hurt. He didn't want to deal with any of this period. He sighed as he said hi to the other Warblers already there and settled down at the table nearest the window.

_'Can't have it both ways Hummel'_ he thought to himself.

He took out his spanish notebook and textbook and began to work diligently on his essay. After a few minutes, he heard someone take the seat next to his. Barely glancing up he was delighted to see that it was Blaine. He put his pencil down and turned to Blaine. Spanish could wait. Blaine smiled sweetly at him and leaned in to peck his lips. The younger boy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Kurt pulled away and leaned his head on the raven haired boy's shoulder. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a small hug before pulling away. The school might have been zero-tolerance but they had to draw the line somewhere.

"Whatchya doin'" Blaine asked as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"Spanish" Kurt simply replied wile sticking out his tongue and gagging. Blaine chuckled at this.

_"Te amo mi amor"_ Blaine whispered seductively in the counter-tenor's ear. Kurt tensed as his face turned red.

"Blaine!' Kurt whined trying to slow down his racing heart. Blaine only smirked and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"See this, this right here is why you're not allowed to help me in Spanish" Kurt said giving his boyfriend a playful glare.

"Why, whatever are you talking about" he replied feigning innocence. Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

_"Vamos a resolver esta tarde Anderson"_ the counter-tenor said leaning in once more before placing a kiss on Blaine's lips. The lead singer gulped.

"Not fair! Not fair at all!"

Kurt just chuckled as he turned back to his essay. Blaine laughed as well as he also pulled out his homework. After a few more minutes of working silently Blaine sighed knowing that he had to bring up Kurt's behavior today.

"Babe" he asked turning to face his boyfriend.

"Hmm" the younger boy asked, eyes flickering to the boy sitting next to him for a second before returning his attention back to his almost completed essay. Blaine hesitated a moment before continuing.

"What's wrong? You've been acting...off all day."

Kurt tensed for a split second, his breath hitching before he recoverd hoping Blaine hadn't noticed. He had.

"Kurt?"

Turning to face the older boy, Kurt gave a tight smile. He gently took Blaine's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Everything's alright Hun. I promise."

"Bull crap" Blaine shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. He cocked an eyebrow while giving the counter-tenor a stern look. Kurt sighed as he looked away.

"It really is nothing Blaine. I guess that nightmare last just scared me a little more than I originally thought."

He turned to look back at Blaine and offererd him a sweet smile before leaning in and and gently kissing him. He pulled away and looked the lead singer in the eyes. He still didn't look to convinced. The lead singer once more took a hold of the counter-tenor's hand and stroked the back of it softly with his thumb.

"We're all just worried about you babe" he said now placing a gentle kiss on the younger's knuckles. Kurt smiled lovingly.

"I know and I promise I would tell you if something was wrong."

Blaine still didn't look to convinced but he was satisifed so he let it drop. However, throughout this whole conversation, they had failed to notice the two boys who had been watching. And of course they chose now, an intimate moment, to make themselves known.

"Uh yea...would you two _like_ the rest of us to leave so you can continue your little moment, because we sooo can" Nick asked while Jeff made pretend gag noises.

Blaine face palmed and Kurt rolled his eyes while chuckling. Once again, moment ruined. Both boys turned to their friends when they heard both of them let out cries of pain and protest. Wes, David and Thad had seen the entire exchange and had decided to intervene before Nick and Jeff made things 'worse'. David had been the one to whack them on the back of their heads and now he just stood there shaking his head in amusement.

"Well that's what you two idiots get" Wes replied as he gave Kurt a firendly pat on the shoulder and smiled down at him. Nick and Jeff just glared at them.

"Well fine then! Be that way" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"If that's how you guys feel" Nick started with mock hurt, "then we will just leave!"

By now the other five boys were trying and failing to not burst out laughing. Once the boys did start laughing, the other two just looked at them with shock and disbelief. Once Kurt had calmed down, he spoke.

"But Jeffy! Nicky!" Kurt whined giving them his best puppy dog face. "If you guys leave, then who am I going to watch Transformers with?"

Blaine and David snickered as this caught Jeff and Nick's attention. Wes and Thad just rolled their eyes as they realized that they now had three Transformers nerds on their hands.

"I just bought the complete original series and now you guys are saying I have to watch it _all alone_? Sooo no cool!"

Kurt then folded his arms over his chest and pretended to pout. Jeff and Nick just stood there gaping at him in disbelief. The others burst out laughing when the two boys tried to 'reason' with the counter-tenor. They were all having such a good time joking and goofing off, that none of them seemed to notice the pair of eyes glowering at them. Specifically at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Wes said as practice was once again coming to a close, "before we leave today, I want to run through Candles and Raise Your Glass one more time <em>without<em> dancing."

Every single boy in the room let out a sigh of relief as they heard the words 'without dancin'. David and Thad had been drilling them hard on their choreograpy and it had been causing some of them to go a little bit insane. The music for Candles started and Kurt and Blaine prepared to sing.

(Kurt, **Blaine,** both)

_The powerlines went out __and I am all alone_  
><em>But I don't really care at all, <em>_not answering my phone._

Blaine looked at Kurt and flashed him a smile causing the younger boy to blush.

**All the games you played , the promises you made.**  
><strong>Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains.<strong>

No matter how many times the counter-tenor had heard his boyfriend sing, he would never be able to get enough of it.

Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me.  
>Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light.<br>Blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright.

Blaine smiled with pride at the boy he loved. He sounded amazing as always and he looked so happy to finally have a solo. Not to mention their voices blended together perfectly.

Been black and blue before, there's no need to explain

_I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste_  
><em>You're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face.<em>

Lost sight, couldn't see , when it was you and me.  
>Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light.<br>Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright.

One day, you will wake up with nothing but your sorrys  
><strong>And someday <strong>**you will get back**  
>everything you gave me!<p>

Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>**(candles out)**, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright!

As the song came to an end, the entire room erupted in applause. A few of the boys even whooped and hollered. Kurt blushed and said thank you while Blaine smiled and bowed. They turned to face the Senior Three when they started talking.

"That was excellent you guys" Wes complimented, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"I'll say! You two get better and better each time" David added.

"Our competition won't know what hit them" Thad exclaimed throwing his fist in the air.

Everyone nodded excitedley, agreeing with the three boys. They all could not wait to show the other two show choirs how it was done.

"Alright alright everybody let's run through _Raise Your Glass_ one more time and then we can all leave" Wes spoke up.

The rest of practice went by quickly and at 6:30, every single boy rushed out of that room as if they were running for the hills. As Kurt was gathering up his things he felt a pair of strong arms circle around his waist and pull him close.

"You sang beautifully tonight Babe" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he gently kissed the boy's neck.

Kurt blushed as he turned around to face the older boy. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine kissed back for a minute before pulling away much to Kurt's dismay. Blaine, being the gentleman he always was, gathered up Kurt's things as well as his own. Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine simply shook his head.

"You've had a long day Sweetie. Let me help you out and then treat you to dinner at your favorite restaraunt."

Kurt felt his heart melt at hearing this. Damn he was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. He nodded shyly and followed the older boy back to their room. When they got there, they quickly changed out of their uniforms and into more comfortable attire. Once they were ready, Blaine grabbed his keys and wallet and they exited their room. After a romantic dinner at Breadstix, the two boys decided to catch a late movie before heading back to Dalton. They ended up seeing _Red Riding Hood_ and both boys deemed the movie pretty good. They got back to their room and, deciding that they were too tired to do much else, they got ready for bed. It was when Kurt was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, that he got the text. Kurt eagerly picked up his phone thinking he had recieved a text from one of his friends from Mckinley. Most likely Mercedees or Rachel. That wasn't the case however. When he opened the message he saw that it was from an unknown number. When he read it, he paled instantly.

**Unknown: I've had enough of you and your boy toy f**! You better be watching your back.**

Kurt dropped the phone gulping. He began to shake uncontrolably and probably would have had a panick attack had Blaine's voice not brought him back to reality.

"Kurt? Babe you ok in there?"

Kurt took a few gulps of air to calm him self before answering.

"Y-yea" he stutterd cursing his lack of control to keep calm. "I just gave myself a fright. Thought I left my phone at the restraunt."

"Ah, ok then" Blaine replied, accepting that answer. Kurt had his phone with him _all_ the time and he treated it like it was his life line. "Hurry up then Sweetie! I'm getting cold."

"O-ok" Kurt replied, attempting to laugh. It sounded forced. "Just a second."

Kurt got up and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. Still slightly shaking he sighed and bent over the sink to splash some water on his face. Once he finished up in the bathroom, he quickly deleted the text not wanting to chance Blaine seeing it. He stepped back into the room and placed his phone on the nightstand. He quickly slid into bed and curled up next to Blaine. Blaine rolled over and wrapped an arm around the younger boy, pulling him even closer. Kurt buried his face into the older boy's shoulder and sighed. After a few more seconds, he spoke.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm" Blaine asked turnig his head to look into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt, kissing him on the forehead.

"Of course."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<br>And he will be loved  
>He will be loved<em>

Kurt smiled at how his boyfriend alterd the words to _She Will Be Loved_.

_'He never ceases to amaze me.'_ Kurt buried his face even deeper into Blaine's shoulder and willed himself to forget everything.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the boy with the broken smile  
>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<br>And he will be loved  
>He will be loved.<em>

By now, Kurt had fallen asleep with a peaceful look on his face. Blaine smiled at him and pulled him even closer before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt was in the library all day. Maily to finish all his homework, but also because he <em>really<em> didn't want to talk to or see anybody. He was still shaken up from last night. He honestly had no idea why Andrew hated him so much. Well he knew. It was obvious that the newest Warbler was a homophobe, but...why couldn't he just follow school rules and leave him the hell alone? Kurt sat there and thought about Andrew's behavior since he had arrived. The glares, the threats, the text message. Kurt shuddered as he thought about the text message. If possible, he had been even more jumpy than yesterday. Strangely enough however, he hadn't gotten a single text or call all day except one text from Rachel. Hours later, Kurt glanced up from his class copy of _The Oddysey_ to see what time it was.

"2:45" Kurt mumbled.

Time to head down to the Warbler's practice room for practice. Kurt groaned at the thought of going. Warblers practice meant having to see Andrew. Having to see Andrew meant constant death glares. Constant death glares meant an even more jumpy Kurt. And an even more jumpy Kurt meant five concerned friends and a boyfriend with ceasless questions. He sighed as he got up. He _really_ didn't want to do this.

"Might as well get it over with" the boy muttered to himself.

He gathered up his things and exited the library. He quickly walked back to his room so he could leave his books and bag there. Once he had deposited them in his room, he shut the door and turned around only to be met with the intimidating face of Andrew. Kurt's eyes widened in fear as Andrew just smirked evily at him.

"Hiya F**. Told you should watch your back."

"A-Andrew? Wha-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down at practice?"

Andrew just smirked as he took a step towards the now trembling counter-tenor. Kurt shrank back as Andrew got closer.

"You know I thought I'd skip practice today. How about you? I was starting to feel just a _tad_ nauseated by the gayness that _some_ people seem to be infecting this school with."

Andrew was now full on glaring at Kurt. The dark haired boy's eyes were riddled with hatred and potential violence. Kurt gulped and forced himself to not just give in and run. He needed to be smart about this. If he just ran, Andrew would no doubt catch up with him easily. Yet if he tried to hide in his room, he'd be trapped between a homophobe and twenty foot drop from his second story window. Andrew took another step closer and now he towered over the terrified counter-tenor. Kurt tried to quell his growing dread as he thought about what to do. He decided to _try_ and reason with the bully.

"P-please An-Andrew" Kurt stuttered. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Please Andrew. Just let me-"

Out of no where a hand collided with the counter-tenor's face. Kurt cried out in pain and fell backwards, his back crashing into the sharp edged door knob. He snapped his head towards the owner of the offensive hand.

"Shut the hell up! You think that just because you're out and at a zero-tolerance policy school that anyone is ok with it! Well I take great joy in bursting your bubble when I say that they're not! You can run as far as you want and try as much as you want but you are _never_ going to find acceptance! You don't deserve it."

By now, Kurt had backed up as far as he could into his bedroom door. He was beyond terrified at this point. He desperatley wished that Blaine or Jeff or Nick or _somebody _would come walking around the corner right now. Unfortunately this was not the case. Everyone else was at practice currently. How long would it be until they noticed he or Andrew had not shown up? He winced as Andrew raised his voice and the words got harsher. With each word that spilled out of Andrew's mouth, a little more of Kurt's heart broke. It was just like Karofsky all over again.

"There will _never_ be a place in this world for you! In fact..." Andrew trailed off and his eyes took on a malicious tint.

Kurt paled even more, if that was possible at this point. He was so focused on the dark haired boy's eyes that he failed to notice his raised foot. A sudden explosion of pain erupted in his stomach as the heel of Andrew's boot connected with it. Kurt whimpered and tried to curl in on himself but Andrew wouldn't let him. The angry teen wrapped his hand's around the smaller boy's neck.

"In fact, you don't even deserve to breathe."

He tightened his grip on Kurt's neck as he sneered at him. Kurt tried desprately to call out for help but it was to no avail. Black dots began to dance across his vision and he couldn't help but think about how similar this was to his nightmare the other night. As he was about to black out, he heard a familiar voice that restored his hope.

"Get your ****ing hands _off_ of him."

Kurt blacked out then.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _So...what did you guys think? Anyone know who the mystery person is? I do! You guys can take a guess by either reviewing or sending me a PM. Anyone who guesses right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Thank you so much again guys! I am really glad you guys like it :)_


End file.
